Communication systems can be formed using wireless, wired, or cellular networks. For example, a wireless communications system can include an operations support system (OSS), one or more base stations (e.g., eNodeBs), and multiple communications devices, such as smartphones, laptop computers, tablets devices, or other related wireless computing devices. The OSS provides instructions that are processed by the base stations. Each base station can serve, or provide data communication services to, a set of devices within a particular geographic location. In routine operations of the communications system, The OSS can provide control signals that are received by the base stations. The control signals may specify various operating parameters for the base stations.
In some implementations, network engineers may manually adjust transmission power and other signal parameters to optimize data throughput, service quality, or other performance characteristics. In addition to manual adjustment, some forms of network automation technology can be used for management, configuration, and optimization for wireless communication systems.